Hidden Shadows
by Sailor Grape
Summary: Usagi has to deal with loss and a new threat in her life.


Hidden Shadows  
  
  
Mamoru could feel the shock of pain jolt all of his senses. Waves of torment shot out of his brain   
and down to his toes. He could smell the coppery blood flowing down his chest, staining his clothes a   
sinister maroon. As the white-hot stabbing subsided, he felt his body go numb. The pain lessened to a dull   
ache, and then there was no pain at all...  
  
  
"He's flat-lining!" the nurse cried.  
  
"Bring the crash cart!" the doctor commanded. She grabbed the paddles and charged them. "Ok,   
clear!" She pressed the paddles to Mamoru's chest, desperately trying for a heartbeat.  
  
"Damnit!" She charged the paddles again. "Clear!" Once again she pressed them to his chest,   
this time succeeding in getting a heartbeat. "Lets get this man up to the OR, stat!"  
  
The nurses jumped aside as the bed was wheeled out of the room.  
  
They were met by a group of frantic, worried people.  
  
"We're taking him up to the OR for emergency surgery" the doctor informed them. "We might be   
there a while." She ignored their questions and flew in the elevator just before the doors slammed.  
  
  
Usagi paced around the waiting room. Her eyes were swollen from crying, her cheeks red from   
tearstains.  
  
The group had been waiting for over three hours without any sign of news.  
  
"Why don't they tell us anything!" Usagi burst out, sinking into a hard plastic chair.  
  
"They're busy saving Mamoru-san," Ami responded gently, patting Usagi's hand. "Don't worry,   
Usagi-chan. When there is news, the doctor will tell us."  
  
"Arigato, Ami-chan," Usagi whispered. She closed her eyes, remembering the phone call she had   
gotten from the police. Her phone number was the only one in Mamoru's wallet, as he had no other family.  
  
A doctor stepped up to the group. They all stood.  
  
"Is there a Tsukino Usagi here?" she asked.  
  
"That's me. What is it? How was the surgery?"  
  
  
"As you know, Mr. Chiba's injuries were extensive," the doctor began. "The bullet passed all the   
way through his chest, puncturing his right lung. Once we got his heart pumping again, we rushed to   
surgery to prevent it from happening again."  
  
"And?"  
  
The doctor hesitated a moment.  
  
Usagi noticed this, and she saw a hint of sympathy in the doctor's eyes. "Iie," she whispered,   
covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"We tried to stop the bleeding, but his other lung was rapidly refilling with blood."  
  
"Iie...."  
  
"Gomen nasai," the doctor gently placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder. "We did everything we   
could."  
  
"Iie..." She closed her eyes. "Iie! It can't be!" she screamed.  
  
The girls and Motoki ran to her, all with tears streaming down their faces.  
  
Rei draped an arm around her hysterical friend.  
  
"Gomen nasai," the doctor repeated quietly before walking away.  
  
What little composure remained in Usagi was lost. She fell onto her knees, sobbing into her hands   
uncontrollably.  
  
The group only stared at her in shock.  
  
  
That night Usagi lay in bed, tossing and turning. Her tears were gone. She had cried until her   
eyes were red and swollen and she could cry no more. She had gotten over the hysterical shock and hit the   
wall of cold, bitter reality.  
  
She finally drifted off to sleep. Her short slumber was interrupted, however, by a noise outside   
her window.Her eyes flew open. She strained her ears, hearing nothing.  
  
Suddenly there was a faint scratching noise.  
  
Usagi clutched her blanket fearfully, frozen as the window slowly opened.  
  
A person's head popped in.  
  
Usagi felt a scream rise in her throat. As the figure climbed into her bedroom, her scream turned   
to a tiny squeak.  
  
The person walked over to the bed. Usagi quickly slammed her eyes shut. The person placed a   
hand on her forehead, smoothing back her hair.  
  
Usagi could feel her body begin to tremble. She opened one eye a crack. She gasped, opening   
both eyes wide. "Mamo-chan?" she asked hopefully, confused, sitting up.  
  
He stared back, surprised. "Usa-ko..."  
  
"Is it really you? I thought... The doctor said..."  
  
"My body may not be here anymore, but my love for you will never go away," he told her softly.  
  
"So it's true, it's real." Usagi fell back on her bed, tears forming.  
  
Mamoru knelt down next to her bed. He brushed her tears away. "Hai, it's true," he repeated   
sadly. "Please don't cry. We'll be together again someday."  
  
"Iie, I can't! I can't live without you."  
  
"You can. You're strong, and you've got the girls and Motoki and your family to watch over you.   
And our love will keep us together, even though I'm gone."  
  
"It will still be hard..."  
  
"I know." He gently stroked her cheek. "I must go?"  
  
"Now?" she asked, panicked.  
  
"Hai. But please don't cry. I'll still be here with you." He leaned over and pressed his soft lips to   
her trembling ones. He pulled away, standing up.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usa-ko," he quietly told her before disappearing out the window.  
  
Usagi watched to the window slam shut. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan," she whispered into her empty   
room. "Forever."  
  
  
When Usagi finally dragged herself out of her bedroom the next morning, she was surprised to see   
her friends sitting in the living room of her apartment.  
  
Minako rose to hug her friend. "How are you holding up, Usagi-chan?" she asked softly.  
  
"I've been better," Usagi answered, sitting down next to Motoki on the couch. She took his hand,   
squeezing it briefly. "Minna, I saw Mamo-chan last night."  
  
The group exchanged glances.  
  
"Mamoru-san is gone, Usagi-chan," Makoto spoke quietly. "He couldn't have been here last   
night."  
  
"But he was! He came to me in a dream. He told me he would always be with me." She smiled   
sadly. "I miss him."  
  
"We all do." Motoki hugged her. "It'll get easier."  
  
Silent tears slid down her cheeks. "I hope so," she whispered.  
  
  
After all this time,   
I still miss you every day.  
This same world spins 'round.  
I guess some things never change.  
Sometimes I go out,  
But it never feels the same.  
I still look for you.  
Baby, some things never change.  
  
  
It had been a week, the longest of Usagi's life. Her actions were mechanical, thinking was too   
painful. Her smile had long since disappeared.  
  
She picked up the newspaper, glancing at the headline.  
  
"Suspects Still At Large in Chiba Murder."  
  
She wadded up the paper and threw it across the room. The police had still not been able to track   
down the murderer. But Usagi was still trying to figure out what Mamoru was doing out in the middle of   
the night.  
  
All these open-ended questions left her feeling frustrated and angry. She needed answers.  
  
But there was no time to get angry. She was meeting everyone at the arcade. Even though they   
didn't say it, she knew they were trying to keep their activities and normal as possible for her sake.  
  
'I know they mean well, but my life will never be normal again.' She grabbed her purse and left.  
  
  
"Any news, Ami-chan?" Makoto asked hopefully.  
  
Ami shook her head. "None. The police are at a loss as to who, and why, for that matter,   
someone would shoot Mamoru-san. It's a mystery."  
  
"Poor Usagi-chan must be ready to snap," Motoki commented quietly. "If she knew what   
happened it might at least give her some peace."  
  
The girls nodded in agreement.  
  
The arcade door flew open and Usagi ran in. "Gomen, I'm a bit late," she apologized as she sat   
down in the booth next to Rei. "I overslept this morning."  
  
"How are you sleeping these days?" Minako asked. "Have you had any more dreams?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Unfortunately not. But I'm not worried. He'll come back to me in a   
dream soon enough."  
  
"It sounds as if you're doing a bit better," Makoto said.  
  
"I'm coping. I just wish I didn't have to."  
  
They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity.  
  
Usagi finally spoke. "Minna, will you please excuse me? I'm not feeling very social right now."  
  
"Of course," Rei said quickly. "We understand."  
  
"I knew you would." Usagi bid goodbye to her friends.  
  
"Will things ever get better?" Minako wondered aloud.  
  
No one had an answer.  
  
  
Usagi walked in the park, ignoring the sparkling day and happy people around her. She collapsed   
onto the nearest bench. The day was already lasting forever, and it had just begun.  
  
Her eyes closed, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.  
  
She was awakened by a loud scream. Her eyes flew open as she glanced around frantically.  
  
She spotted a little girl being twirled around by her father. The little girl's screams were   
intermingled with peals of laughter. 'Is that the way Mamo-chan screamed?' she thought bitterly. 'Was he   
caught off guard with no way of escaping?'  
  
Thinking like this certainly didn't help her any. She needed to get home and drown her thoughts in   
sleep. She stood shakily, resuming her walk down the path.  
  
Something moved out of the corner of her eye. She turned. A head of black hair was visible   
peeking out from behind a cherry blossom tree. She took a step toward it. The person disappeared behind   
the tree.  
  
Usagi cautiously walked toward the tree. "Mamo-chan?" she whispered. She paused. 'What am I   
going to do? It can't be him. He's gone! Am I losing my mind, seeing him everywhere?' She felt a tear   
slide down her cheek. She walked home, silently wishing for peace that she knew would never come.  
  
  
Motoki left the arcade. He desperately needed a break. The crowd was especially rambunctious   
today. He sighed, strolling down the oddly deserted sidewalk. Too tired to pay attention to direction,   
Motoki just kept walking straight.  
  
He was startled out of his thoughts when a pair of strong hands pulled him into an alley. His first   
thought was, 'Isn't it a bit stupid to rob someone in the middle of the afternoon?'  
  
He quickly threw his hands up, not looking at his attacker. "I don't have much money on me..."   
his voice wavered.  
  
"You can keep your money," a voice said quietly.  
  
Surprised, Motoki looked up. His jaw dropped. "Mamoru-kun?" he finally said, unblinking.  
  
"Hai, it's me."  
  
"It can't be... You're dead! I must be hallucinating." Motoki slammed his eyes shut. He opened   
them a minute later.  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
"But-but how? I was at the hospital when the doctor pronounced you dead!"  
  
"It's complicated. I had to have everyone think I was dead. Some people were after me. This was   
the best way to keep them from actually killing me."  
  
Motoki watched him. "If they wanted to kill you, why are you still around? Shouldn't you go   
somewhere more safe?"  
  
Mamoru's face turned to one of fear and anger. "Before I was shot, we were arguing. A few   
weeks ago, I accidentally stumbled upon him killing someone. He thinks I told Usa-ko, so now he's after   
her. I have to protect her."  
  
"At the expense of your own life?" Motoki argued. "Why not just tell the police?"  
  
"Iie! That would just send them straight to Usa-ko. Besides, my life means absolutely nothing   
without my angel. It doesn't matter what happens to me, as long as she is safe."  
  
"What exactly are you going to do about these guys?"  
  
  
"I can't tell you. Not now. I shouldn't even be talking to you, but I want you to do me a favor."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Will you take care of my Usa-ko for me? It's too risky for me to follow her around twenty-four   
hours a day."  
  
"Of course." Motoki stopped. "Matte... So when Usagi-chan dreamt you visited her the night you   
'died,' that was actually you?"  
  
"Hai," Mamoru admitted. "I had to touch her one last time, to make sure she was all right. I didn't   
expect her to wake up." His voice softened. "I hate this. I hate her feeling so much pain. I hate not being   
able to pop out of the shadows and hold her in my arms."  
  
"This must be horrible for you. Don't worry. I'll help you watch out for her."  
  
"Arigato. I must go now." He briefly hugged his best friend. "You can't tell anyone that you saw   
me."  
  
"I understand. Good luck, Mamoru-kun." He watched as Mamoru ran the opposite way down the   
alley and ducked around a corner.  
  
Motoki cautiously looked out onto the sidewalk and stepped out of the alley, resuming his stroll as   
if nothing had happened.  
  
  
Usagi sighed, leaning back against the park bench. She had returned shortly after going home,   
trying to get the image of the dark-haired man out of her mind. "He's everywhere," she muttered.  
  
"Who is?" a voice asked.  
  
She looked up, startled. Staring back at her was a tall, handsome man dressed in a black suit. His   
lips curled into an almost sinister smile as he sat down next to her.  
  
"Gomen, I was talking to myself," Usagi apologized.  
  
"No need for that. My name is Konno, Koji Konno." He held out his hand to her.  
  
"Tsukino Usagi," she replied, shaking his hand.  
  
"Who were you referring to?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Oh. Um, no one in particular." She cleared her throat. "So, Mr. Konno, what brings you to the   
park?"  
  
"Call me Koji. I'd imagine that same thing that brought you here: the scenery, the peace, a place   
to get away from life."  
  
"That's exactly what I want to do," Usagi whispered painfully.  
  
"Maybe I can help. Why don't you tell me what's wrong. Oh, gomen ne," he said quickly. "It's   
none of my business..."  
  
"It's all right." After a pause she said, "Someone very close to me passed away recently, and I'm   
not taking it very well. In fact, I keep seeing his face everywhere. Every time I see him, I wonder if it will   
actually be him. Deep down I know that it's not, but I can't help it. I couldn't even go to the funeral," her   
voice cracked. "I-I can't do this. Gomen!" She jumped up and ran away in tears, leaving Koji staring after   
her in bewilderment.  
  
  
Usagi was curled up on her couch, hugging her knees. All she could do was stare off into space.   
Staring required no thinking, which meant not feeling her heart wrench every two seconds.  
  
The telephone rang, startling her out of her stupor. She halfheartedly answered it. "Hello?"  
  
The phone was quiet.  
  
"Hello?" she repeated more loudly.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"You're next!" a voice hissed.  
  
"Nani? What do you mean?" Usagi asked, her voice rising.  
  
"Your boyfriend was first, and you're next!"  
  
She clutched the phone fearfully, listening to the dial tone. Was this a joke? The voice sounded   
serious. The threat repeated in her head over and over again, faster and faster until the words blurred   
together.  
  
Dropping the receiver, she grabbed her purse and ran out of her apartment.  
  
  
"I tried calling, but her phone isn't working or something," Rei said to the group.  
  
They were gathered at Hikawa Shrine, waiting on Usagi, who was almost an hour late.  
  
"Maybe she needed to be alone," Minako suggested.  
  
"She still would have called or told someone as much," Ami pointed out.  
  
"Do you think something happened to her?" Makoto asked.  
  
Suddenly Usagi flew into the room, startling the girls.  
  
"Usagi-chan, doushita no?" Ami asked, noticing her friend's fearful expression.  
  
"Phone... That voice... He said..." Usagi tried to get her sentences out, but in a panic she jumbled   
her words.  
  
"Here, sit down." Rei helped her to a chair. "Now, what happened?" she asked softly.  
  
"The phone rang," she began. "At first no one talked, but then someone said that I'm next. They   
said that Mamo-chan was first, and now I'm next!"  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Someone is after you!" Minako exclaimed.  
  
"It does sound that way," Makoto agreed. "But who, and why?"  
  
"It could just be a cruel joke," Rei suggested, not really believing the idea.  
  
"True, but those chanced are slim," Ami interceded. "We need to consider the possibility of a   
threat."  
  
"Do you think this is connected to Mamoru's murder?" Minako asked quietly.  
  
"Apparently it must since the person mentioned him..."  
  
Usagi drowned out the conversation. They were only making her more frightened. Who would   
want her dead?  
  
"I just can't take this!" she burst out suddenly, running out of the shrine.  
  
"She shouldn't be alone," Rei said nervously.  
  
"Well, the chances are that the person won't be going after her tonight if they bothered with a   
phone threat," Ami put in. "They most likely want to scare her a bit first, make themselves known."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Makoto asked.  
  
The girls stared at each other helplessly.  
  
  
Usagi ran down the sidewalk, tears blinding her. She had to stop, had to get away from   
everything.  
  
Coming to a stop, she sank down onto her park bench. The familiar, safe feeling she used to have   
when sitting there was replaced by one of loneliness and vulnerability.  
  
A hand reached out and touched her shoulder. Usagi screamed, jumping up.  
  
"Whoa! Hey! It's just me!" Koji exclaimed in surprise.  
  
"Oh, Koji!" she cried, falling to her knees. "I thought you were..."  
  
"You thought I was who?" he asked, watching her.  
  
The question held almost a mocking tone for Usagi. 'I must be hearing things,' Usagi thought.   
'Koji's a good guy.'  
  
"Um, no one," she muttered.  
  
"You look upset," he observed, helping her up.  
  
"I am a bit." Suddenly she was all too aware of him watching her. "Why did you sneak up on   
me?"  
  
I didn't. I had to make a quick phone call and was merely returning to my seat," he told her   
simply. "I apologize if I startled you."  
  
"You didn't... Oh, I don't know what to do!" She covered her face with her hands.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"My Mamo-chan."  
  
"Do you mean... Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi's hands slowly fell away from her face. "How did you know?" she whispered, her eyes   
wide.  
  
"I read about him in the newspaper. I just put two and two together."  
  
'His story sounds plausible enough,' she reasoned.  
  
"I miss him," she finally said.  
  
"I know you do," he rested a hand on her arm. "But you need to just grieve and move on."  
  
"Iie!" she cried, shrugging his hand off as she jumped up. "I'll never move on! I can't!"  
  
And once more, she ran away from the conversation without looking back.  
  
  
When I said I'd love you for eternity,  
I just never knew how true those words would be.  
Just an old love song,  
Just the mention of your name,  
My heart breaks in two again.  
I guess some things never change.  
Maybe someday someone else will set me free.  
Until then I'll live with your love's legacy.  
  
  
Usagi bolted down the sidewalk, paying no attention to the life around her. She couldn't stop. If   
she stopped, they would catch her. She would have to face everything that had happened in the past week.   
She knew she wasn't strong enough to survive.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she tripped and fell into someone's arms. "Gomen nasai," she   
apologized, pushing back.  
  
"Usagi-chan."  
  
She looked up. "Motoki-san," she whimpered, "help me..."  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, growing alarmed.  
  
"They're after me... They want to kill me..." Her eyes darted back and forth wildly.  
  
A wave of terror washed over Motoki. "Usagi-chan, I think you should stay at my apartment with   
me for a while."  
  
Unable to speak, she only nodded. She laced an arm around his, and they took off at a fast pace to   
his apartment.  
  
"I really appreciate this," she whispered as Motoki fumbled with his keys.  
  
"Anything to keep you safe." He found the right key and unlocked the door, opening it for Usagi.   
"After you."  
  
She entered the dark apartment, followed by Motoki.  
  
"Thank kami you're back! I have news," a voice said in the darkness.  
  
Usagi froze. That voice... She reached for a light switch, clawing at the walls. Her hand hit a   
button, which she swiftly pressed.  
  
When the light came on she gasped. Her eyes were wide and unblinking. "it can't be..."  
  
She slumped to the floor as everything faded to black.  
  
  
"Usagi-chan..."  
  
Usagi groaned, her hand flying to her head.  
  
"She's coming to. Usagi-chan, wake up."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Motoki was staring down at her anxiously. "Daijobu?" he asked.  
  
"I'm all right, just a bit dizzy," she answered, sitting up. "You know, for a second, I thought I   
saw... Well, it couldn't have been."  
  
"Then how come it was?" a voice asked softly.  
  
She turned her head. "It can't be you. It's not you. I must be dreaming."  
  
"This is no dream," Mamoru told her softly.  
  
"It has to be! You're... You're..."  
  
"I'm not. I never was."  
  
  
"How?"  
  
"It's a long story. But I'm here, I'm alive."  
  
Tears formed in Usagi's eyes. "It really was you in my room?"  
  
"Hai, it was really me." His own eyes were glittered with tears.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she cried, hurling herself into his aching arms.  
  
He hugged her tightly, vowing to never let go. "My Usa-ko," he whispered, burying his face in   
her hair.  
  
Motoki took this opportunity to sneak out of the room and leave the two alone.  
  
"You don't know how long I've wanted to hold you," he murmured.  
  
"Believe me, I know." She held his gaze. "I'm just happy you're alive." She pulled him to her,   
gently joining their waiting lips.  
  
Mamoru lost himself in the smell of her hair, the taste of her lips, the feeling of his skin touching   
hers. He never wanted the moment to end.  
  
Usagi clutched his shirt tightly, sinking into the kiss. He felt so good in her arms. She had missed   
his comforting touch. She whimpered, her body trembling.  
  
"Doushita no, Usa-ko?" Mamoru asked worriedly.  
  
"I thought I lost you!" she bawled, tears once again flowing. "Half of me also died when...   
When..."  
  
"You have nothing to worry about," he reassured her. "I'm here now."  
  
"Why weren't you here before?" she wanted to know.  
  
"It was too risky. I didn't want to endanger anyone."  
  
"What exactly happened?"  
  
"I saw a man kill someone a few weeks ago. I manages to get away. I wasn't too concerned for   
my safety until one of the guys cornered me a few weeks ago. He had been on my trail for days. Anyway,   
they wanted to get me out of the picture. The leader, a guy names Torouri, was convinced that I had told   
someone, namely you, what I had seen. So he shot me and left me for dead, and he vowed to get you next."  
  
"The phone call," she gasped. "Someone said that I'm next."  
  
"Which was why I have been following you."  
  
"You were following me?" Usagi asked, obviously upset. "When I saw you in the park, I thought   
I was losing my mind."  
  
"And I feel really horrible for that, but I had my reasons." He paused. "I have something to tell   
you..."  
  
"Nani? What is it?"  
  
"That guy you were at the park with, the one in the suit-"  
  
"You mean Koji?" Usagi interrupted. "He's a nice guy."  
  
"Usa-ko, you don't know how wrong you are. That man, the one in the park with you, was   
Torouri."  
  
She felt her heart stop. "Iie... I knew... There was just something about him..." She stopped. "I   
was pouring my heart out to your attacker, to a murderer?" The blood drained from her face as she   
collapsed in his arms.  
  
"It'll be all right," he whispered soothingly. "I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
They heard a door open. Motoki walked back into the room. "Everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"For the time being," Mamoru answered. "Arigato for watching over my Usa-ko."  
  
"I just want both of you to be safe. I'm sure you're both tired. Why don't you take my bedroom?"   
Motoki offered.  
  
"Arigato." Mamoru helped Usagi to her feet and to the bedroom.  
  
Usagi slipped off her shoes before climbing onto the bed, curling up into a ball.  
  
Mamoru placed his shoes beside hers and unbuttoned his shirt, letting it fall to the floor. Around   
his chest was a thick white bandage.  
  
He carefully lowered himself onto the bed. He laid back, trying not to disturb his already   
throbbing chest.  
  
"Does it hurt much, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked quietly, concerned.  
  
He tried to suppress a moan. "I get by."  
  
She turned off the lamp, then scooted over next to him. Reaching for his hand, she laced her   
fingers through his.  
  
"I missed you so much," Mamoru told her, hooking an arm around her and pulling her closer.  
  
"You don't have to anymore." She pressed her lips to his lovingly, curling an arm around his neck.  
  
"We'll get through this," he promised. "I won't let anything happen, to you or me."  
  
"I know." Usagi yawned. "Aishiteru, Mamo-chan," she murmured sleepily, closing her eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru, Usa-ko." As she drifted off into a much-needed slumber, Mamoru's eyes never left her   
face.  
  
  
And I'll keep holding on,  
Hoping you'll come back someday.  
You can rest assured,  
Baby, some things never change.  
Girl, I'm still in love with you.  
I guess some things never change.  
  
  
"Mmm," Usagi moaned, reaching for the blanket sleepily. Instead, she found an arm curled   
around her waist. She opened her eyes.  
  
Mamoru was gazing down at her adoringly, a tiny smile on his lips. "Ohayo," he said softly,   
planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Mamo-chan," she murmured, snuggling up closer to him. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"A while."  
  
"Why didn't you get up? Oh, gomen!" she cried, noticing that she had one arm draped loosely   
over his chest, the other latched around his arm. "You could have moved me..."  
  
"I wouldn't have moved you for anything in the world, not when I finally got to hold you in my   
arms once again."  
  
"You really know how to charm a lady," she said, stretching her arms above her head.  
  
"It's what I live for." He leaned over and kiss her.  
  
"And you're not a bad kisser, either." Usagi climbed off the bed and went into the bathroom.  
  
"I've never had complaints," he called to her over the running water, carefully sliding his shirt on.  
  
"My my, aren't we a bit confident," she teased, returning to the room.  
  
"Always," he grinned.  
  
Motoki was already awake when they entered the living room. "Ohayo," he greeted them.   
"There's coffee already made."  
  
"Coffee won't help," Mamoru said as he and Usagi joined Motoki at the table. "We need a plan."  
  
"What we need to do is tell the police!" Usagi burst out, slamming a fist on the table and rattling   
Motoki's coffee mug.  
  
"They already know," he told her quietly.  
  
A look of disbelief crossed her face. "You were shot, your attacker is on the loose and befriending   
me, and the police are all right with this?" her voice rose with each word.  
  
"Usa-ko, please calm down. The police agreed to let me help capture this guy and his band of   
merry men. But in order to play this out, I had to be dead. So, with the doctor's cooperation, I was   
pronounced so. Besides me looking out for you, there have been several undercover cops. You were never   
in any real danger."  
  
"I was safe?" she asked timidly.  
  
"Of course you were. But the next part is a bit tricky."  
  
"What next part?"  
  
"The part where we corner and take down the son of a bitch. Most of it should go smoothly. We   
just need... The bait."  
  
"Bait? What do you mean by..." Usagi's voice trailed off as she noticed Mamoru's grave stare.  
  
"Iie!" she and Motoki cried at the same time.  
  
"Mamoru-san, think about this for a minute," Motoki started.  
  
"What the hell are you thinking!" Usagi interrupted, her eyes flashing. "You want to use me as   
bait?"  
  
"Just hear me out," he pleaded. "I'll be the first to admit that bait wasn't the best term to use.   
You'd be more like a ploy, a way to use his intentions to our advantage."  
  
Usagi stopped pouting, as curiosity got the best of her. "How so?"  
  
"You'll run into him again in the park and talk, hinting unintentionally about a crime that you   
happen to know about. He'll arrange a meeting at a nice, abandoned place, in which he intends to, well...   
Anyway, we will be there, ready and waiting for the right moment to bust him. He may not have gotten   
caught yet, but his next move is predictable."  
  
"I'm not sure I like this idea..."  
  
"I hate it too, but it's our one change to catch this guy. I don't want him going after you and trying   
to gun you down like he did me."  
  
Usagi paused, debating what to do. On one hand, she could get killed at any moment. On the   
other, he could try to find justice and get killed in the process. "I'll do it," she finally agreed.  
  
"Usagi!" Motoki gasped, shocked.  
  
"This man ruined my life. He shot my boyfriend, who I thought was dead, talked to me like a   
normal person, and is trying to kill me! I'll bring him down if it's the last thing I do."  
  
"And it very well might be the last thing you do! Usagi-chan, please listen to reason. You cannot   
do this. The police will catch this guy eventually-"  
  
"If there is even the slightest chance this plan might work, then I'm in," she stated firmly.  
  
"Don't worry, Usa-ko, for we will win," Mamoru squeezed her hand confidently. "I will protect   
you from him."  
  
"I know you will."  
  
  
Trailing down the sidewalk, Usagi had to use all of her will not to turn and flee in the other   
direction, back to Motoki's apartment where she was safe. With a nervous sigh she plodded on, finally   
reaching her goal. Him.  
  
He was sitting on the same park bench, almost as if he were waiting for her. When she   
approached he stood in greeting, then sat back down beside her. "Good to see you, Usagi. Are you feeling   
better?"  
  
"Hai, " she lied, her heartbeat speeding up. "I just needed some time to think is all."  
  
"Think about what?"  
  
"Well, right before my boyfriend died, he told me not to tell anyone. Gomen ne, but I agree with   
him. The less people involved in this, the better."  
  
"What was he talking about?" Koji pressed, anxious to see what she knew.  
  
"All I can say is that he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," she answered distantly. "And   
I'm really scared. What if something happens to me?"  
  
"Why would something happen to you?" By this time he was on full alert, paying close attention   
to every word she said.  
  
Her eyes glowed with fear and confusion. "I'm not sure. But I have being at home by myself. I   
don't feel safe."  
  
Bingo! Right words, she observed. She could practically see the wheels in his brain turning.  
  
"Well, you could stay at my cabin," Koji offered. "It's in the woods and very remote. The nearest   
neighbor is at least ten miles away. I never use it anyway."  
  
"Arigato, Koji!" she cried, jumping up and bowing. "Just let me go home and pack a few things.   
Then I'll meet you back here." She dashed off before he could reply.  
  
  
Breathing rapidly, Usagi dodged into an alley and circled around to the back of the building,   
where Mamoru, Motoki, and a police officer were waiting for her.  
  
"He bought it. I'm gong to his cabin," she reported.  
  
"Good girl," Mamoru told her encouragingly.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you can still back out," Motoki reminded her, wringing his hands uneasily.  
  
"I want to do this. I can't quit now."  
  
"We'll be able to hear everything with this," Officer Ito said as he tapes a tiny microphone wire to   
the front of Usagi's tank top. "He shouldn't suspect a thing, which makes it easier for my officers to tail   
you." He finished adjusting the wire, then handed her the compact battery pack.  
  
She shoved it down into her jeans pocket and buttoned her shirt back up. "This is it," she   
breathed, taking the duffel bag shaped with towels from Motoki.  
  
"Good luck, Usagi-chan," Motoki hugged her. "Be careful."  
  
"I will," she promised.  
  
"And remember that my men will be standing by at all times," Officer Ito informed her. "Be   
strong, Ms. Tsukino."  
  
Mamoru pulled her off to the side. "Can we make that Mrs. Chiba?" he asked softly, slipping a   
sparkling diamond ring on her hand.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "There's nothing I would love more   
than to be your wife."  
  
"This ring, our love for each other, wil keep you safe," he whispered, holding her tightly. "Come   
back to me."  
  
  
"With you here, I know I'll be safe." She kissed him softly. "We'll finish this right now."  
  
The three men watched Usagi duck back into the alley.  
  
"Are you positive we should let her go?" Motoki asked for the thousandth time.  
  
"Half of my squad will be there for backup," Officer Ito relayed, tensely pacing back and forth.  
  
"She'll do great," Mamoru spoke up. 'She has to,' he added silently.  
  
  
"It's not much further," Koji told Usagi as they maneuvered their way through the thick forest a   
half hour later. "Just around this bend in the path."  
  
As they rounded the bend, a small cabin came into view. An ordinary structure, the cabin was   
indeed secluded and enveloped by the trees.  
  
"I appreciate your help, Koji," Usagi thanked him, swallowing hard. "I think I'll be safe here."  
  
"That's the plan..." he answered as they stepped onto the porch. "Now, shall we enter?"  
  
Taking a deep breath, she mumbled, "Guess I have no choice."  
  
"What was that?" He was looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"I said that hiding out wasn't my first choice," she covered quickly, trying to sound convincing.  
  
He seemed to believe her. "Well, you won't have to hide any more." He opened the door for her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
He only smiled and gestured for her to go in.  
  
Upon entering the cabin, Usagi was instantly grabbed. "Hey!" she cried as her hands were held   
roughly behind her back. "What is going on?"  
  
"I'm afraid your plans have been changed, my dear," Koji grinned evilly, slamming the door   
behind him. He flipped the light switch.  
  
Usagi squinted at the brightness. Glancing around, she found herself cornered by two men, both   
of them sneering at her.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now. The newspaper article said that your precious   
boyfriend was a pretty smart man. I would have thought that his girlfriend had equal brain capacity, but I   
guess I was wrong." He walked past her to the middle of the room, rummaging through a bag on the table.  
  
Choosing to ignore that comment, Usagi rushed on. "I don't understand. Why are you doing   
this?"  
  
"Well, since you're going to die, it's all right to tell you." He shouted in triumph as he pulled what   
he was looking for from the bag, a pea shooter pistol. He turned back to Usagi, brandishing the weapon.   
"You see, your boyfriend may have been smart, but he lacked common sense. Who the hell walks around   
in the dark streets after midnight? When he stumbled upon a transaction turned bad, the only choice we   
had was to kill him."  
  
"You?" Usagi's eyes showed pure hatred. "It was you?"  
  
Koji shrugged. "I can't take all the credit. IT was a joint effort." To this the men laughed.  
  
"I thought that Mamoru would squeal, and you confirmed my suspicions earlier." Koji continued,   
slowly walking toward her. "So now you know. Oh, how I hate when innocents have to die." He raised   
the gun to her head.  
  
Usagi could feel the cold metal against her temple, pressing into it slightly. Shutting her eyes   
tightly, she willed someone to bust through that door and help her.  
  
Answering her prayer, the door flew open and Mamoru dashed in, sporting a police pistol which   
was swiftly pointed at Koji.  
  
"Chiba Mamoru," Koji muttered wonderingly. He turned to the burly man holding Usagi's hands.   
"I thought you checked to make sure he was dead," he growled menacingly.  
  
The man squirmed. "I, uh, thought he was-"  
  
"Well, that's not good enough!" Koji aimed his gun, pulling the trigger and expertly shooting the   
man right between the eyes.  
  
Screaming as the man fell, Usagi watched in horror as a thick red puddle started pooling around   
her feet. She lunged for Mamoru, but was pulled back by Koji.  
  
"Usa-ko!" Mamoru cried, starting toward her.  
  
"Stop!" Koji commanded, seizing Usagi by one arm and pressing the gun to her head once more.   
"One more step and I'll kill her."  
  
Mamoru screeched to a halt, fear for her running through his veins.  
  
"Good. Now place your gun on the floor, slowly."  
  
Complying, Mamoru carefully bent down and set his gun on the floor in front of him, then   
straightened back up.  
  
"Smart move." Koji gestured to his last man, who quickly scrambled to pick up the discarded   
weapon. "What a treat! It's not every day that you get to kill the same man twice, not to mention his lovely   
girlfriend."  
  
"Just let her go. She's not a part of this," Mamoru tried to reason.  
  
"Nice try, but this little sweetheart would only run to the authorities. I know her kind. Now, say   
goodbye." Koji's finger pressed on the trigger.  
  
Usagi had been discreetly fumbling with the dagger she hid in her jeans. Quickly grabbing the   
handle, she plunged the sharp blade deep into Koji's thigh.  
  
"You bitch!" he screamed, dropping his gun and trying to pull the dagger out of his leg.  
  
Looking up just in time to see the other man aim his gun, Usagi froze as he pulled the trigger.  
  
Searing hot pain exploded in waves up and down her left arm. Trying desperately to ignore the   
blood dripping off the tips of her fingers, she snatched up the dropped pistol and aimed, shooting the man   
in the chest. Her wild eyes fell on Koji, who was glaring at her. She aimed the gun at him next.  
  
"Usa-ko! Iie!" Mamoru cried, running to her.  
  
She collapsed into his arms just as the police busted into the cabin, a dozen or so men pointing   
their guns at Koji.  
  
"It's over," Mamoru whispered over and over to her, stroking her hair comfortingly.  
  
  
"Ow!" Usagi winced as the paramedic bandaged her arm. She watched the police haul a defeated   
Koji out of the cabin and shove him into the back of a police car. The bodies of the two dead men were   
covered with tarps, and the policemen were buzzing about, taking notes and then comparing them with   
each others.  
  
"How are you doing, Usagi-chan?" Motoki asked as he approached the back of the ambulance.  
  
"My arm hurts like hell. And this guy says I have to go to the hospital." She nodded to the man   
bandaging her arm.  
  
"Standard procedure for a gunshot wound, Ms. Tsukino," the paramedic answered in amusement.  
  
"That's Mrs. Chiba," Mamoru corrected with a twinkle in his eye, walking up and gingerly kissing   
Usagi's cheek.  
  
"What did the police say?" she wanted to know.  
  
"With that tape of your conversation, he should get maximum jail time. There's enough evidence   
to convict him."  
  
"So it's finally over?"  
  
"Hai, it's finally over, Usa-ko."  
  
Usagi launched herself into his arms, tears spilling from her eyes. "I was so scared," she sobbed.  
  
"But you were so brave! I've never been more proud of you."  
  
She sniffed. "Mrs. Chiba, huh?"  
  
He grinned. "Just trying it out, you know, so you can get used to it."  
  
"That might take a while," she teased.  
  
"As long as it's you and me, Usa-ko, I have all the time in the world."  
  
  
The next day Usagi, Mamoru and the gang met at Crown.  
  
"You guys must look so cute with matching bandages," Rei was saying mischievously.  
  
"Haha, that's so funny." Usagi stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Mamo-chan and I were both   
nearly killed, and all you guys do is joke."  
  
"I think I see the humor in it, though," Mamoru spoke up. "You and I are certainly not thought of   
as the type of individuals who would fight crime."  
  
Minako giggled. "You have to admit, Usagi-chan, I don't think you'd be the person voted most   
likely to catch a criminal."  
  
"All right, all right, I get the point," Usagi grumbled. Then she smiled sweetly. "After this   
experience, I think I'll appreciate life more. And I know the perfect way to start."  
  
"And how's that?" Motoki asked curiously.  
  
"With a new last name."  
  
"You mean, you're ready to become Chiba Usagi?" Mamoru asked hopefully.  
  
"What can I say, the name grows on you," Usagi laughed as she was showered with Mamoru's   
kisses. "I'm definitely looking forward to a lifetime of kisses like that!"  



End file.
